House Bolton
House Bolton of the Dreadfort is an old line descended from the First Men and dating back to the Age of Heroes. Their sigil is a flayed man, red on pink. Their seat is the Dreadfort and they are one of the most powerful houses of the North. The Boltons are known for their practice of flaying their enemies. According to George R. R. Martin, their words are "Our blades are sharp," while a common saying among the Boltons is "A flayed man holds no secrets." Seat: The Dreadfort The Dreadfort is a fortress in the North and the seat of House Bolton in northeastern Westeros. Located on the banks of the upper Weeping Water, it is southeast of the Lonely Hills and north of the Sheepshead Hills. The Dreadfort is north of Hornwood, south of Last Hearth, and southwest of Karhold. The Dreadfort is ill-omened, for it is said that the Boltons still keep torture chambers and a special room where they hang the flayed skins of their enemies, including several Kings in the North from House Stark. Centuries ago, the Boltons rose up against King Harlon Stark, and the Dreadfort held out for two years under siege before the Boltons surrendered. The Dreadfort is a strong fortress, with high walls and triangular merlons that look like sharp stone teeth. It has thick stone walls and massive towers. Its great hall is dim and smoky, with rows of torches grasped by skeletal human hands jutting from the walls. Long tables stand before a dais with a high table. The hall has a vaulted ceiling and wooden rafters turned black from smoke. Important Events 'Prior to First Era' Walton Bolton declared independence from the Iron Throne and the North, forcing Harys Baratheon and Edmure Stark to quell the new rebellion with extreme prejudice. Edmure Stark personally put all the Boltons to the sword. The failed rebellion was known as the Bolton Uprising. First Era Walton Bolton's twin childrenOlyvar BoltonOlyvar and Bethany Bolton had escaped Edmure's wrath. The twins remained in hiding near White Harbor. Masquerading as simple smallfolk. 'Second Era' The twins remained in hiding. 'Third Era' Continued to remain in hiding. 'Fourth Era' The twins discovered Jojen Stark smuggling his lover Thaddius Lannister back to the North and "rescued" the Lion Prince's squire from being lost. Discovering their secrets through the squire Olyvar promised to return the boy if House Bolton's names and lands were restored to its proper titles. The Lord of Winterfell reluctantly agreed in his emotional state. Olyvar Bolton convinced Jojen to take Bethany Bolton as his lady wife. Jojen agreed to keep the Bolton's power in line and held a Feast to honor their return to power. 'Fifth Era' Olyvar Bolton convinced Jojen to take Bethany Bolton as his lady wife. Jojen agreed to keep the Bolton's power in line and held a Feast to honor their return to power. Now that Olyvar had complete control over The Dreadfort and the Bolton lands, by a partially funded return to power from House Stark, he began to slowly enlist the help of House Whitehill to his fight against House Manderly. Notable Members Walton Bolton - Patriarch-deceased Olyvar Bolton - Lord of Dreadfort Bethany Bolton - Twin sister of Olyvar Category:House Category:North